My Little Buddy
by hybred
Summary: One year after the original digi-destined leave the digi-world, and Tai's just won a big soccer game but, what's he so upset about? Find out...


My little Buddy  
  
DISCLAIMERS  
I don't own digimon, and I owe a huge piece of credit to my friend Izzy. Coz you were the first to reply to this rpg and I'm using some of your things in this! Thanx a bunch!!! The rest of this fic is by me. Enjoy!  
  
A/N  
My first short fanfic! Since it's my first finished one, I wanted to see what people thought. This was originally an RPG I came up with for my site, but I just had to make a fanfic on it! This takes place one year after the original digi-destined came back from the digital world and it's Tai's POV. I just felt like writing this one instead of finishing my other one..which I should get back to now...  
  
***  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you   
Even when I know you're wrong...  
  
  
~Train-Drops of Jupiter  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered, yet everything seemed so dull. Everyone was celebrating, everyone but me. Sure, I scored the last goal and all, but something was missing. What it was, I couldn't figure out.  
  
"That last goal was prodigus!" A familiar voice cried out to me.  
  
"Yeah, even I have to admit that was pretty good."  
  
Another replied, but I kept on walking. We were making our way over to a restaurant to celebrate. Izzy and Matt, my two best friends...they didn't even notice I was upset. There were eight of us all together, but only one of them noticed me.  
  
"Hey! Shouldn't you be happy? You just won that big game, but you're all sad about something! What's wrong Tai? You can tell your little sister, can't you?" Kari piped up. The little nine year old was so cute sometimes.  
  
"Well..."I began, then I saw everyone else staring.  
  
"I'll tell you at home Kari, but you shouldn't be worrying, I'm fine, really."  
  
One by one they approached me. Matt came first.  
  
"Is it about the girls?"  
  
I laughed, and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Is that all you think of, Ishida? Girls, girls and more girls? You're only twelve, you know."  
  
"I know...but, I think about all kinds of other things...girls is just a major one."  
  
I let out a groan. I just wasn't in the mood, but I smiled weakly again.  
  
"Thanks anyway, Matt."   
  
I walked on, and came up next to Izzy.  
  
"Computer problems?" He burst out, catching me by surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you having any computer problems?"  
  
"Would I be upset over something like that?"  
  
"Perhaps, but this isn't one of my best subjects."  
  
Before I could reply, someone grabbed my shoulder and jerked me back.  
  
"You want some new stylish clothes and a new hairstyle don't you? I can help you with that!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the eleven year old.  
  
"Sorry Mimi, I know how much you'd like to do that but its not that."  
  
I walked forward and Joe came up to me.  
  
"Are you sick, is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No, Joe, but thanks for the concern." He moved back and another one came up to me and tugged at my shirt.  
  
"I hope you get over whatever it is you're upset about, Tai." TK's voice said, then he quickly ran back to Kari.  
  
I took one more step forward, and Sora looked at me.  
  
"Tai..." she began, seeming nervous.  
  
"Tai, if there's anything I can do to help you with, just tell me, ok?" and she ran off, just like that.  
  
"Umm, guys, I think it's best if we don't celebrate today, sorry, it's just...well, you know..."  
  
"We understand Tai, whatever it is, we'll let you get through it on your own." Izzy replied, and the group separated.  
  
"Tai! I'm going with TK, ok?" Kari called out to me.  
  
"Ok, just be home by dinner!" I replied, then walked on.  
  
As I walked, I saw the camp we were at last year, and my heart dropped. That was where we first met our digimon. I found myself moving towards it and then, without warning, I pulled out my digivice. It was no surprise I was carrying it with me. I held it out in front of me and then, the world around me changed. The scene was so familiar. I looked around, and a voice yelled at me from behind.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
I jumped around and saw him.   
  
"Tai, I've been waiting forever for you to come back!" He called, running towards me. I was frozen, then he jumped into my arms.  
  
"Agumon..." I spat out, and hugged him tight, I didn't want to let him go.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Tai."  
  
Still speechless, I stared at him, then the words exited my mouth. I knew why I was depressed, and now I wasn't. It was all because of...  
  
"My little buddy..."  
  
***  
  
Another Author's Note: Ok, I re-uploaded this to answer some people's questions. How is Tai near the camp? Well, the place where Tai is was playing soccer was near the camp, and all the digi-destined asked their parents to come a little later after the game, so that they could celebrate. I just hope that makes sense... 


End file.
